


White, Two Sugars

by Killedbycroc



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killedbycroc/pseuds/Killedbycroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes later, Tweek made his way back into the living room, two deliciously steaming cups in hand - the intense aroma had already begun to infiltrate my senses before it had reached anywhere near me. "Here you... here you GAH go," he spoke softly as he delicately (well... delicately for Tweek) placed a cup on the table in front of me. Taking a sip, my senses were overwhelmed with the richness that came from a cup of Tweak coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White, Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OncieIsMyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncieIsMyBitch/gifts).



  Tweek's house was... nice, I guess - there wasn't really a lot of stuff in it, and everything that he did own seemed to either be broken or breaking, but it was still a pretty nice place. To be honest, it was a miracle in itself that he had managed to buy this place, previously owned by the McCormick family (they were evicted when they couldn't keep up with payments, and the last I'd heard Kenny was working as a stripper in some sleazy club to try and keep his sister off the streets), and Tweek had only just managed to afford to move in when some hidden money from his mother was discovered. That'd been pretty rough on him, when he got called out of class all those years ago, their faces solemn as could be; he was only sixteen, still young enough to be used to her constant mothering, and then it was all ripped away from him without so much as a warning sign.

  "H-h-hey, do you want s-some coffee? Gah!"

  "Yeah, and make it a large one please!" Of course, we all had our vices and ways of dealing with things when life got tough, and in Tweek's case, his method was coffee - and by the gallon. Most of the time, that kid was more hyped up simply by caffeine than many junkies managed in their whole lifetime.

  "It'll... it'll be a minute or two."

  "Fine by me." When he was a kid, Tweek's father owned a coffee shop, and as he slowly got older he began to learn the tricks of the trade, as well as how to make the damn best cup of coffee that this inferior planet ever knew.

  A few minutes later, Tweek made his way back into the living room, two deliciously steaming cups in hand - the intense aroma had already begun to infiltrate my senses before it had reached anywhere near me. "Here you... here you GAH go," he spoke softly as he delicately (well... delicately for Tweek) placed a cup on the table in front of me. Taking a sip, my senses were overwhelmed with the richness that came from a cup of Tweak coffee.

  "Perfect, as always," I smiled sweetly at him, though it went unnoticed as he gulped his coffee back; I would have told him to go easy on the stuff, but I've been doing that for nearly five years and it hadn't worked once so far.

  "So," he turned to face me once his coffee was gone (whereas I was still sipping at it, not wanting to burn my tongue), "w-what b-b-brings you here to-today?"

  "Oh, nothing much," I stared absent-mindedly into my coffee, watching it swirl around.

  "S-so it doesn't have a-a-anything t-to do with GAH C-Craig?" As soon as I heard that name, I dumped my cup back down onto the table, not caring that a good portion of it flew out over the side of the cup and the table. It didn't really take a genius (luckily) to work out that something has pissed me off. "I... I know that y-you two had an ar-argument, Emma."

  "That's the polite way of saying it," I snorted.

  "He... he seemed r-really upset yesterday, l-like he was about t-to cry."

  "Yeah, probably so you'd screw him happy," I mumbled under my breath, but he still managed to hear it.

  "Hey! GAH!" That certainly caught his attention. "That w-was one time when we were d-drunk..."

  "What about the bathroom incident, huh?"

  Tweek began to turn a very unsubtle shade of crimson. "I-I have n-no idea w-what you m-m-mean..." But he was trying to fight a losing battle, with no hope whatsoever of winning. "F-fine, I went to t-the bathroom at a club, and t-then he f-f-followed me and..."

  “Yeah yeah, I saw it all happen,” I sighed nonchalantly, not really sure of what my emotions wanted to do at that moment in time. “I don’t mean all of it, just him following you, and then you both came out with this really... weird look on both your faces. But what does it matter now,” I sighed once again, “it’s all in the past, just where that asshole should stay forever...”

  A few tears began to escape from the base of my eyes, causing Tweek to freeze in his seat like a deer caught between car headlights. “Are... are y-you ok-kay?” All I could do was sniffle weakly, my head too full of thoughts from the past day to properly register what I was hearing, which also meant I almost didn’t realise when I felt a set of skinny, shaking arms wrap around me as tightly as his slender frame could manage without breaking into a million pieces; I squeezed him back gently, enjoying the warmth that only physical contact with another human could give you.

  Unaware of the amount of time that passed, a knock at the door snapped me out of my daze. “Oh, I didn’t know you had other people coming round...” I muttered as I pulled myself away from his embrace.

  “I-I don’t,” he stared towards the door, a confused look settling on his face. “Well, at l-l-least I don’t t-think so.” Standing up in a jittery fashion, Tweek headed towards the door with some uncertainty (though that was how he walked most of the time). Once the door opened, he seemed to be stood there for a long time, talking to whoever was stood there – it didn’t take long before their voices became raised, and the person who was at the door pushed their way past Tweek. “Um, I-I don’t think y-you should g-g-go in there...”

  It did nothing to stop them, however, as I heard their footsteps stop just at the entrance to the living room. “Emma,” a deep, nasally voice spoke, causing me to lift my head in surprise – but it was hardly a shock to me when I saw that the voice belonged to Craig.

  “I-I’m s-s-sorry Emma,” Tweek stuttered, standing just behind him, “he j-just barged his way in here.” But I barely heard what he said, as all of my attention focused onto the reason for my utter misery, the reason why I was so desperate to hide away from everything – and yet, I was frozen to the spot, though not in fear.

  Craig and I continued to stare at each other, neither one of us knowing what to say, or who should even say it, just letting time pass between us ever-so-slowly. “So,” Craig finally spoke up; while my heart was praying for an emotional apology that would leave the good kind of tears pouring from both of us, my brain knew that pigs would build a space rocket and make first contact with aliens before that happened. I waited for him to say something else, anything that would give some kind of indication as to what had been going through his head over the past twenty-four hours, but he wouldn’t budge any further.

  “U-umm...” At the precisely the same time, both of our heads turned round to face Tweek. “I’m-m gonna g-g-go and make us s-some c-c-coffee.” Making as swift an exit as he possibly could without destroying everything in his path, it was just us two left in the living room – and something told me it was going to stay like that until we either sorted it out (unlikely) or one of us stormed off.

  It was a tense few minutes as the silence engulfed us, both of us being too stubborn to properly make the first move. “Guess I should have expected this,” he muttered under his breath.

  “What?”

  “We have one fight, and then you run off to my friend to cry on his shoulder. You could have gone to your friends, but no, you had to use mine.” Sitting himself down in a chair on the opposite side of the room, Craig sighed heavily. “I really should have seen this coming.”

  I swear I could feel my blood beginning to boil. “What do you mean by that?” I practically spat out through gritted teeth.

  “You know what I mean Emma,” he hissed viciously towards me in a manner I had never seen him use before. “We both know that you have a crush on Tweek, and you were just dying for any excuse to be able to get him closer to you. Well let me say well done, because it worked.” By now, my heart was pounding furiously in my chest, breaths becoming shallower as I found it nearly impossible to process the information that I was hearing.

  “You have a lot of nerve, accusing me of that, when you’ve screwed him a dozen times practically in full public view.”

  He sank further back into his chair, not letting my knowledge of it get to him. “That was years ago. And just because I had sex with him doesn’t mean that I had feelings for him.”

  Shaking my head, I knew we would be going round in circles if we stayed on this subject. “That doesn’t matter, we both know that isn’t why you’re here.” I knew he wanted to say that he had won, seeing as I changed the topic, but Craig knew better thankfully.

  “That is true.” He sat in complete silence for a few seconds, letting his beautifully haunting steel blue eyes bore directly into mine as the moments continued to pass between us. “...Emma,” his gaze never deviated away from me, “do you even remember what the argument was about?” As those words escaped from his parted lips, a simple revelation hit me, so simple that I should have had it all that time ago when Tweek asked me what the matter was – I had no memory whatsoever of what we had been fighting over. Granted, we had had a few disagreements with each other before in the past, but this was our first proper fight; well, it had seemed like that at the time at least.

  “I feel so stupid.” I couldn’t bring myself to look at him anymore, knowing that I had created all of this drama out of something so insignificant it really didn’t matter in the long haul. Forcing my gaze to direct itself towards the wooden floor, the first tears began to spill themselves out of the bottom of my eyes, meaning that I could barely see when a pair of shoes appeared in front of me.

  Kneeling down in front of me, Craig lifted my head up so I was staring at him once more, wiping my escaped tears away with his thumbs. “You’re not stupid, we’re just both new at... this.”

  “What’s this?” I stared at him blankly.

  “You know, a proper relationship.”

  “But... b-but you’ve been with loads of people...”

  This raised a small chuckle from Craig. “None of those were anything serious, Emma, they were just physical relationships. I like what I have with you a lot more, trust me.” His smile faded ever-so-slightly as his head began to move in towards mine, the tears being long gone and forgotten; as his lips landed on top of mine, every last piece of pain I had felt during the previous few days melted away into the past, letting my concentration focus on this moment, this perfect moment that I’d thought I would never have again. Neither of us wanted to pull away first, feeling like each other was our own personal oxygen, but Craig let go first, his smile growing even bigger than before – that’s all it took for me to know that he was sorry, and that’s all I needed.

  Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered softly into his ear. “I trust you.”


End file.
